Currently under development are ink delivery systems that comprise a high volume ink supply that is designed to provide ink to a relatively small ink buffer that, in turn, deliver the ink to a printhead of a printer. In some embodiments of such a system, the ink buffer can comprise two intermediate ink tanks. In such an arrangement, one of the intermediate ink tanks is used to feed the printhead while the other intermediate ink tank is refilled by the high volume ink supply, thereby enabling continuous printing. Needed are ink tanks suitable for such an application.